Waltz
Waltz, or Waltz Heinen Georgeman, if you want to get technical with names, is in every respect the anti-Boogie. Instead of being American, he's British, and shows it with so much slang and so many phrases that it becomes unfunny. He believes he's the most gentlemanly person ever to live anywhere, and that he's the descendant of the Queen of Great Britain, however both claims are false. Pre-Anti-Wackyland Details on Waltz' life before arriving in Wackyland are sketchy. He always says that he was helping affairs in Britain, something about a war, and how he was still training with swords. However, Demigod, one of the other Antis, says he was always just getting drunk off wine at a bar, and had no connections to Britain, other than his accent, knowledge of the country, and top hat. Although he IS a skilled swordsman, as shown during the The Year Gap, when he actually cut off one of Petal's arms in a swordfight, a foolish gesture by Petal. Anti-Wackyland During the Anti-Wackyland War, he came at an unknown time, and just wandered around, never coming into contact with Boogie. He did, however, come into contact with Petal, who confused him for Boogie. He assisted him during the search for the Power Glove , basically turning into a punching bag for that time. After Petal claimed it, Waltz found the Watch Stop, a wrist watch which can only stop and resume time, though when stopped, you can only move about, can't do anything else, really. Near the end, Waltz shot Petal in both legs as payback for throwing him into a wall, among other things. Petal than took off his top-hat, exposing his absolutely atrocious hair. He then went into a coma. He was spared death, since he wasn't a major asshole(at least until the end), and is currently living with Petal and Boogie. The Year Gap During the Year Gap between Anti-Wackyland and Quest for Ballz, he sort of just stuck around Petal's house, talking about how British and gentlemanly he is. As mentioned before, he and Petal swordfought, in which Petal's arm was cut off. Other than that, nothing notable happened. Quest for Ballz Waltz joined the group, somewhat unannounced, just as the adventure began, after being thrown out a window. He was the unfortunate victim of Boogie's distraction, where he got blown up and landed in the top floor of Manly Man Military Academy, only to be literally thrown out. How bad the damage was is unknown, but he's still alive, and he's currently resting onboard the ship. Trivia *Waltz thinks he's the descendant of the Queen, but this is actually the result of an alcohol induced dementia. *Waltz is a skilled swordsman, one of the only things he can prove. *He is, somewhat ironically, the biggest bigot out of all of the heroes, insulting their "low class" on an almost weekly basis. *Waltz' only real tie to Britain is his top-hat, which is crafted from the very finest leather, and has a magic aura, protecting him from fatal damage, at least to the head. His head can still be hurt pretty badly though. It was found when he was wandering Anti-Wackyland one day, other than that, nothing is known about it's origins. Category:Hero